battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets
These are the bodies, limbs, and details for the characters of Battle for Dream Island, made easily available on this page. Official vector collections of assets (in Flash form) are available here. Bodies BFDI Bubble Icon.png|Bubble Flower Icon.png|Flower Golf Ball icon.png|Golf Ball Leafy Icon.png|Leafy Needle Icon.png|Needle Pen Icon.png|Pen Pencil Icon.png|Pencil Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Snowball Icon.png|Snowball Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball Icon.png|Tennis Ball Bugs.png|The 2 Bug variants. Red and purple. Announcer Speaker Box Speaker2.PNG|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png 20131231205015!Announcer_Diagonal_.png Flower Speaker Box Flower box.png|Front Omega.png|Side Firey Speaker Box RSB.png|Front Alpha.png|Side Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 Firey Burning.gif|Firey Asset Animated David HD David.png David 2.png|Speaking David's bodie.png|Back/Faceless David Blicking.jpg|David blinking |undefined|link=undefined Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser front of Match Match Icon.png Match Blue Body.png|This bodies made because Match dyed her hair Blue. Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below(as seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Pin rolling.png|Pin top (BFDIA 5c) Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Angled Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Front Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Spongy sided.png|Spongy Sided (seen in BFDIA 5C) Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody Front Woody Angled.png|Woody Angled Woody Body Front Intact.png|Woody Intact Woody Body Screaming.png|Woody Screaming Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png|Woody Intact Screaming BFDIA Bomby Icon.png|Bomby Book Icon.png|Book Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Single Fry.png|Single Fry Fries empty.png|fries empty New Fries!.png|The prototype body of Fries, only seen in the .fla file of the chase scene. Prototype Fries body empty (not find in a fla. file, just done with help of Paint.net :P).png|Prototype Fries body empty (unavaible in a fla. file currently, done with Paint.net) tas de frites.png|Fries without bucket Nickel Nickel Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Body Side.png|Nickel Side Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png Dora Mouth Open.png|Speaking Dora'a ugly back.png|Back Dora 3 icon.png|Faceless Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yello Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 3 Yellow Face BFDIA Idle.png|Back Assets without their things Oldies Old Snowball.png|Snowball Old Match.png|Match Golf Ball Body.png|Golf Ball Without Dimples Tennis Ball Body.png|Tennis Ball Without Lines Old Bubble.png|Bubble Old Coiny.png|Coiny Front Old Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Old Firey.png|Firey 1 Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 Precipitation_Simulation_Firey.PNG|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Precipitation_Simulation_Ice_Cube.PNG|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Fries Idol.png|Fries Puffballidle.png|Puffball Hdtear.png|Teardop's first ever character body. Boulder.png|Boulder Firey's candy bar adventure Clt.png|old cloud + tree Ruby Idol.png|Ruby Recommended Characters Taco Idol.png|Taco Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Saw idol.png|Saw Naily Idol.png|Naily Clock idle.png|Clock Waffle Body.png|Waffle Tune Body.png|Tune Evil_Spongy_Idle.png|Evil Spong Pillow idle.png|Pillow Marker idle.png|Marker Grassy (better).png|Grassy 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball Bell Idle.png|Bell Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag Tree Idol.png|Tree Eggy idle.png|Eggy Bunkbed body.png|Bunk Bed Pie idle.png|Pie Nonexisty.PNG|Nonexisty Bottle idol.png|Bottle Lightning 2.png|Lightning Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Remote idol.png|Remote Rose Idle.png|Rose TNT Idle.png|TNT Robot Flower 3.png|Robot Flower 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball Tv copy.png|TV Braceletey.png|Bracelety Regular Cake.png|Cake Balloony 2.png|Balloony Lolipop.png|Lolipop Black Hole.png|Black Hole cheez-it.png|Cheez-It evil leafy idle.png|Evil Leafy Firey Icon.png|Firey Jr. 97px-Trousers_BFDI_Idol.png|Trousers Gaty 3.png|Gaty Fanny ( Made By SJJ).png|Fanny Daisyicon.png|Daisy Flowerbroicon.png|Flow Candybody.png|Candyy Emerald Body.png|Emerald Sapphire.png|Sapphire Bez tytułu muszla.PNG|Seashell Acorn asset.png|Acorn Football Icon.png|Football Limeasset.png|Lime Idlemervet.png|Spikey Mervert Ducking2.png|A Duck saladasset!.png Roboty Roboty front.png|Front Roboty 2.png|Side Metal Form Metal leafy body.png|Leafy Metal bubble body.png|Bubble Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metel flower.png|Flower with stick body Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Metal spongy body.png|Spongy Metal spongy body2.png|Spongy Side Yoyle_Puffball.png|Puffball Metal State Shine.png|This is the shine that is on every metal state body Yoyle Match.png|Match Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal Eraser Front.png Metal Eraser Side.png Metal Eraser.png Metal blocky front.png Metal bomby.png Metal book.png Metal coiny.png Metal coiny side.png Metal donut neutral.png Metal donut happy.png Metal donut frown.png Metal fries.png Metal fry.png Metal gb.png Metal gelatin.png Metal icy.png Metal needy.png Metal pen.png Metal pin.png Metal rocky.png Metal sb.png Metal tb.png Metal td.png Metal woody.png Metal woody screaming.png Cake at Stake Items Regular Cake.png|Full Cake Tv copy.png|TV Cake normal.png|Cake Slice Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0002.png|Cake Splatter Cake I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Full Cake Slice I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Slice Cake Lime.png|Key Lime Pie Full Cake Lime Slice.png|Key Lime Pie Slice Sliced Ice.png|Chunk of Ice Ice Slice.png|Ice Slice Cake at Stake Place.png|Cake at Stake Platform 01.png|Platform Yoylecake HD.png|Yoylecake Yoylecake Slice.png|Yoylecake Slice Cake Tosser.png|cake tosser Person Tosser.png|Sender Scoop Thrower Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.02.27 PM.png|red velvet cake Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.03.09 PM.png|red velvet cake slice Eyes Normal Eye.png|Eye Normal Surprised Eye.png|Surprised Eye Upset Eye.png|Eye Upset Surprised Eye Center.png|Surprised Eyefc middle Low Eye.png|Eye Eyelid Low Eye Center.png|Eye Eyelid Middle Cheek Eye.png|Eye Cheek Cheek Eye Center.png|Eye Cheek Middle Mean Eye Center.png|Eye Slanted Middle Mean Eye Right.png|Eye Slanted Mean Eye Left.png|Eye Slanted 2 Closed Eye Down.png|Eye Closed 1 Closed Eye Up.png|Eye Closed 2 185px-EyeClosed.png|Eye Closed 3 Forced Eye.png|Eye Forced Rage Eye.png|Eye Slanted Rager Crazy_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Cheek Eye (Flower BFDI 21) High Eye.png|Eye High High Eye Slanted.png|Eye High Slanted BFDI Woody Eye.png|Eye Surprised Woody Evil eyes (Front).png|Evil Leafy's eyes OMG eye.png|sob eye (book bfdia 4) Slantedhighcheek.png|Eye Cheek High Slanted Whatever Eye.png|whatever eye (firey bfdi 12) Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|not impressed eye (coiny bfdi 12) Looking Up Eye.png|looking up eye DEadEye.png|Dead eye (BFDI 10) shockedeye.png|Leafy and Golf Ball's Shocked eye eyelookback.png|Looking Back Eye (Leafy BFDI 23) 69px-Shocked Eye 1.png|Shocked Eye 1 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) 68px-Shocked Eye 2.png|Shocked Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) 84px-Hard Too See Eye 2.png|Too Hard To See Eye ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) 91px-Hard Too See Eye.png|Too Hard To See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Super Sad Eye.png|Upset Cheek Eye the eyes show diffrent actions on the eyebrows or the oranary eyes. Oldies Eye Normal.png Eye Looking.png Eye Freaked Out.png Eye Bored.png Eye Blinking.png White Eyes WhiteEye1.png WhiteEye2.png WhiteEye4.png WhiteEye7.png WhiteEye8.png WhiteEye9.png WhiteEye12.png WhiteEye13.png WhiteEye14.png WhiteEye16.png WhiteEye17.png WhiteEye18.png WhiteEye19.png WhiteEye24.png WhiteEye25.png WhiteEye26.png Mouths The () markup indicates the sound the mouth is used on. Smile Closed Mouth Smile.png|Smile Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Smile Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Smile Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Smile Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open 4 (A) F Mouth Smile.png|Smile Teeth F (FV) Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open Puffy Robot5.png|Roboty's Mouth 1NM.png|Pen's Mouth 1 gd94.gif|Animated Mouth Tmoutht.png|Smile (Never, ever ever seen before. In one of carykh's deleted videos) LSmileNew.png|SmileL (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) pen mouth 1.png|Pen's Mouth 2 Neutral Closed Mouth.png|Neutral Closed (MBP/rest) O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 (OW) O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 (UW) 91x74px-Puffy_Cheeks_Neatrul.PNG|Puffy Cheeks Neutral (Spongy) Frown Closed Mouth Frown.png|Frown Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) F Mouth Frown.png|Frown Teeth F (FV) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 (CDGJKLNSTXZ) TeethGap.png|Tooth Gap (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownClosedTimid.png|Frown Closed Timid (MBP/rest) FrownOpenTimid.png|Frown Open Timid (AEIH) Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Frown Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Frown Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Frown Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open 4 (A) Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed Puffy (MBP/rest) Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open Puffy (AEIH) Lip Mouth Up.png|Frown Lip Upper (MBP/rest) Lip Mouth Down.png|Frown Lip Lower (MBP/rest) Amtgfr.png|Angry Mouth Tooth Gap LMouthNew.png|FrownL (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) pen mouth 5.png|Pen's Mouth 3 pen mouth 2.png|Pen's Mouth 4 Overlapped Mouth.png|Weird-Shaped Mouth (Woody BFDI T-Shirt) Other mouths Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue Surprised Mouth.png|Wide open mouth (Ruby bfdia 4) Durr Hurr Mouth.png|Teardrop's voting mouth Approves Smile.png|Leafy's mouth Angry Mouth Closed.png|angry mouth closed (book bfdia 4) Bubble's Face .png|Bubble's reaction to getting a reward Big Smile.png|happy mouth (TB bfdi 1 part 2) Errr Mouth Open.png|confused mouth open (nickel bfdia 4) Errr Mouth.png|confused mouth closed (nickel bfdia 4) Bomby Mouth.png|Chewing mouth (Bomby) Frown Open.png|Super Angry Mouth Open Episode 8 to 10 Frown Closed.png|super angry mouth closed Hi 5 mouth open.png|leafy's high-five mouth open Hi.png|leafy's high-five mouth closed OOO MO~1.PNG|suprised mouth (pen bfdi 14) Dictionary Mouth.png|Dictionary Mouth Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Drool Mouth (Rocky BFDIA 5a) Nerdy_Mouth_Closed.png|Nerdy mouth closed (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Nerdy_Mouth_Open_.png|Nerdy mouth open (Coiny BFDIA 5a) O_Mouth.png|O mouth (Ruby BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Mouth Weird (Bubble, Leafy, Spongy BFDI 22) 1lololol.png|'Blocky's Funny Doings International' Face (Smiling) ugly.png|Ice Cube's ugly face (Ice Cube, BFDIA2) teardrop__s_amazing_mouth_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5r30aj.png|Teardrop's amazing mouth Uuuhhh Ice Cube.png|Bubble's thinking face Inhale.png|Bubble's inhaling face LOSER.png|Blocky/Bomby's LOSER mouth Slapped Mouth.png|Slapped Mouth 100px-OMG Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) 100px-Long-Butt Derp Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) WeirdBubbleFace.png|Bubble's Weird Face (BFDIA 5e) LookingDownMouthOpen.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Open LookingDownMouth.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Closed screaming_in_horror_mouth_by_thedrksiren-d6zqfwb.png|Screaming in Horror mouth (Ice Cube) 100px-Uuuhhhhface.png|Gelatin's Uhhhhhhhhh Face rocky's vomiting mouth.png|Rocky's Barfing Mouth (BFDI 9) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth closed (Nickel) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW_2.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth open CoinyWeirdMouth.png|Coiny's Weird Mouth (BFDIA 5e) White Mouths WhiteMouth1.png WhiteMouth2.png WhiteMouth3.png WhiteMouth4.png WhiteMouth5.png WhiteMouth6.png WhiteMouth7.png WhiteMouth9.png WhiteMouth10.png WhiteMouth11.png Shaded Mouths 126px-Big_frown_teeth_big_shaded_2.png 126px-Big_mouth_Open_shaded.png 126px-Big_teathed_Mouth_shaded.png 126px-F_Sad_mouth_shaded.png 126px-Big_teathed_Mouth_shaded_(open).png 126px-Frown_open_timed_shaded.png Oldies 500px-Chewing_Mouth.png 640px-Open_Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png 640px-Plain_Mouth.png Open_Frown.png Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png Arms Straight Arm.png|Arm Straight Asking Arm.png|Arm Bent Hand Out Bent Arm.png|Arm Bent Curly Arm.png|Arm Bent Curled Thumbs Arm.png|Arm Bent Thumb Finger Arm.png|Arm Straight Pointing Finger.png|Finger Top Arm.png|Arm from BFDIA 5a Pointing Arm Front.png|Poining arm Front Arms Crossed.png|Arms Crossed Bent Arm Ugly.png|Bent Arm Ugly ANOTHE~1.PNG|Hmm Arm (BFDIA 5a) Don't_Care_Arm.png|Don't care arm Praising_Arm.png|Praising arm (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Praising_Arm_Front.png|Praising arm front (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Praising_Wide_Arm_.png|Praising arm wide (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Thumbs_Back_Arm.png|Thumbs back arm (Needle BFDIA 5a) Ugly_Pointed_Arm.png|Ugly Pointing arm (Coiny) Slapping Hand.png|Slapping Arm Just a littile arm.png Wrong finger.png 10 fingers.png Arm Shaking0004.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0001.png ugly arm point.png Oldies Arm Bent.png Arm Straight Pointing.png Arm Straight.png Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched bfdi leg curl.png|Leg curled Kneeling Leg.png|Kneeling Leg 185px-WalkCycle1.png|Pre-made walking 1 185px-WalkCycle2.png 185px-WalkCycle3.png 185px-WalkCycle4.png 185px-WalkCycle5.png 185px-WalkCycle6.png 185px-WalkCycle7.png 185px-WalkCycle8.png 185px-WalkCycle9.png 185px-WalkCycle10.png 185px-WalkCycle11.png 185px-WalkCycle12.png 185px-WalkCycle13.png 185px-WalkCycle14.png Bent_Leg_1_Improvised.png Bent_Leg_2_Improvised.png Oldies Leg-Straight.png Leg-Bent.png Leg Straight-Below.png Leg Bent-Below.png Leg Straight-Above.png Leg Bent-Above.png Leg Straight-Scrunched.png Leg Bent-Scrunched.png Canyons and Bridges Board.png|Board Bridge.png|Bridge Canyon Isometric View Zoom Out.png|Canyon Zoom Out Canyon Isometric View.png|Canyon Zoom In Canyon Side View.png|Canyon Side Canyon Wall.png|Canyon Wall Post.png|Post Symbols & Extra Another Name Symbol.png|Another Name Symbol Squashy Grapes Symbol.png|Squashy Grapes Symbol Squishy Cherries Symbol.png|Squishy Cherries Symbol SC Tank.png|Squishy Cherries Tank SG Tank.png|Squashy Grapes Tank Green Platform.png|Squashy Grapes Platform Red Platform.png|Squishy Cherries Platform David Cloner.png|David Cloner DI.png|Dream Island Robot Arm.png|Robot Servant Arm Tiny Loser Chamber TLC Side.png|Tiny Loser Chamber Side TLC Lid Side.png|TLC Lid Side TLC Isometric.png|TLC Isometric TLC Isometric Lid.png|TLC Lid Isometric Locker of Losers Lol side.png|Side Lol lid.png|Lid Lol lock.png|Lock Recovery Centers frc.png|Firey Recovery Center 300px-HPRC.PNG|Hand Powered Recovery Center ICRCC.PNG|Ice Cube Recovery Center Creater MASTER RECOVERY.png|Master Recovery Center Hphprcc.png|Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator Accessories Assets-YoyleberryBFDI.png|Yoyleberry Assets-LighterOtherOpen.png|Lighter arm cutter.png|Arm Cutter Empty Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Empty (used) Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Backpack.png|Backpack Himshey.png|Himshey's Bar Bubbly Pop.png|Bubbly Pop soda Anti poison.png|Anti Poison BFDIA 5b Crate5b.png|The "Lovely" Wooden Box Portal2Item.png|The Weighted Companion Cube Episode 4 Stuff Bag.png|Blank Bag Blueberry Basket.png|Basket of Blueberries Booger Bag.png|Booger Bag Cyanide Jar.png|Cyanide Jar Flour Bag.png|Flour Bag Jar.png|Jar Rice Bag.png|Rice Bag Strawberry Basket.png|Basket of Strawberries Sugar Bag.png|Sugar Bag Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar Yeast Bag.png|Yeast Bag Bowl.png|Bowl Leafy's Bow-Vat.png|Leafy's Bowl Vat Oven.png|Oven-O-Tron Spoon.png|Spoon Chocolate Cake.png|Chocolate Cake Strawberry Cake.png|Strawberry Cake Block Pin's Flower Cake.png|Flower Cake Category:Helpful Category:Characters Category:Eyes